


Vertikaalista vaakamamboa

by Giraffvinu



Series: Päämäärätietoisuutta [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smuttish, Suomi | Finnish, kiihkoilua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Valot sykkivät, musiikki tykyttää korvissa, bassot tuntuvat vatsassa asti ja Colin tanssii kuin ei koskaan.





	Vertikaalista vaakamamboa

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: sulo
> 
> Vertikaalinen on nopeasti kirjoitettu Finin Shuffle II -haasteeseen, jossa piti kuunnella randomilla vähintään kolme biisiä ja kirjoittaa aina biisin aikana yksi raapale. Sattui hyvät biisit, joten nämä "raapaleet" (eivät siis ole tasan 100-sanaisia) liittyvät toisiinsa. Aika jännää, tästä tuli preesensiä O.o
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

_Whigfield — Saturday Night (Be My Baby)_  
  
"Tule, tule, tule!" Colin huutaa ja hyppii edestakaisin olohuoneessa. Harry vetää kiireessä kireää t-paitaa ylleen ja sukii paniikissa hiuksiaan. Tuloksetta.

"Joo, joo!" hän huutaa kireällä äänellä.

"Kiire, kiire, kiire!" Colin hoilottaa ja vääntää stereoita isommalle. "Lauantai, lauantai, pitää mennä, tahtoo tanssimaan!"

Harry pyöräyttää silmiään kohti kattoa. Joka helvetin viikonloppu tämä sama ruljanssi. Joka lauantai Colin on kuin liikaa virtaa saanut duracell-pupu. Mitähän kamaa se aina aamuisin vetää, Harry miettii ja sulkee kaapin oven. On aika lähteä.  
  
  
  
 _Adam Lambert — Music Again_  
  
Valot sykkivät, musiikki tykyttää korvissa, bassot tuntuvat vatsassa asti ja Colin tanssii kuin ei koskaan. Harryn katse liukuu Colinin punaisten farkkujen hädin tuskin peittämistä lanteista ylös hieman levenevälle rintakehälle, ja hän tahtoisi kiskoa alas punaiset henkselit, riisua pois mustan t-paidan ja nuolla Colinin päälaelta varpaisiin.

Hänellä seisoo niin että se varmasti näkyy, mutta hän ei välitä. Hän tarttuu Colinia liikkuvista lanteista ja painaa omansa niitä vasten. He tanssivat, tanssivat yhdessä kuin yhtenä kehona, ja Harryn huulet laulavat Colinin kaulaan.  
  
  
  
 _Bloodhound Gang — The Ballad of Chasey Lane_  
  
Kotimatkalla taksissa Harry ei voi pitää käsiään erossa Colinista. Hän on yhtä aikaa kaikkialla, tämän housuissa, paidan alla, hiuksissa ja lanteilla vetämässä niitä tiukemmin omiaan vasten.

"Harry..." Colin huokaisee Harryn märkään suuhun. Hän on niin kovana, että pelkää vetoketjunsa särkyvän.

"Se tekis sitten kolkytseittemän", kuski sanoo väsyneellä äänellä ja koettaa katsoa minne tahansa muualle kuin taustapeiliin.

Harry ojentaa setelin, potkaisee oven auki ja työntää Colinin edellään ulos. Kuski jää tuijottamaan satalappusta, mutta Harrylla on parempaakin katsomista. Hän on saanut Colinin housut vihdoin auki.


End file.
